Nations
This is the Guide on the Nations you can get in PaRaDoX CABAL Online. __TOC__ Capella Capella is a very shrewd woman. Based on scholarship and modernism, she negates all the old things of the past. In particular, she asserts that all the talk of Saint Valentine and the Lord of Destruction must be discarded. At the same time, she actively supports research into new battle styles. She says that we must escape from the shadow of the Honorable Age, and that while we may face a time of trail and error, it would all be in the name of development. She dreams of a Nevareth where all are equal. She believes that politics of the people and for the people must arise. In following, she asserts that the previously privileged Tower of Sages is no longer needed. As people can live under their own means, making Nevareth self-reliant, she argues that the relics of the past are all unnecessary. She says taht the Tower of Sages and the polises should open information previously restricted to the public, and that all people should be allowed to pursue their areas of interest. In so doing, her goal is to realize an equal Nevareth where all can reap results justified by their efforts. In addition, she says that such talk of the Lord of Destruction and all -power ful cores are nothing more than figments of the ignorance rooted in fear of those in the past. In our current situation, it would certainly be nice if such were all lies. In any case, her assertions are quite aggressive and unconventional. Her views may even reflect most closely what the people of Nevareth desire. If sufficient education to expand the understanding of the Force is provided and logic and reason realized, she believes that heresy will disappear as its basis on groundless theories and lies packaged under the name of the religion is revealed. Her ultimate wish if for all people to be able to freely use the Force. For this reason, education is a key facilitator for her vision. And for education equality, the privilged class must disappear. The most representative of such privileged class is the Tower of Sages. She states that the Tower of Sages should be dissolved with the various polises uniting to carry out its role instead. In this way, the efficient re-distribution and sharing of resources and wealth can be achieved. For this, there is a need for an organization. This organization would be a council of representatives from each polis selected by a popular vote. This is an expression that shows that there should be nothing more to such a position than the current role of the polis mayor. Procyon Procyon is a very strong person. He understands all magic discovered to this day and is capable of using it. In addition, he dreams of a Nevareth led by an exceptional ruler who reigns with an iron fist in such a way that the people will have no other worries and can simply follow along in order to live well. His basis stance is that the Tower of Sages should be taken over. However, the ideology should remain in place while a shift in the role would be inevitable. He believes that the time of chaos and uncertainty can be quelled by a single excellent and strong leader. That leader should be none other than the most outstanding Sage. As a Sage, he is also a politician and a father to the world. As for such a single Sage, he states that it can be anyone in Nevareth who has received excellent education and exhibits the most outstanding qualities. He believes that during the time that power was shared by the Seven Sages, their subtle antagonism and feuding caused Nevareth to miss opportunities for further development. In following, he is organizing a unified polis government under the lead of a single Sage. With the concentration in one domain of the previously dispersed resources, early and special education program can be efficiently instituted. And, as the talent of Nevareth expands through such systematic education, the competition to decide the successor will become more intense. Though both Capella and Procyon emphasize the importance of education, they differ in one fundamental aspect. Capella strives for equal education that will promote synergy and subsequent development. On the contrary, Procyon emphasizes education geared toward developing a single most outstanding leader. How to Change your Nation You need 10mil alz on your character and level 100 to do this. You also must be using Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome . Step 1. Login to the Website ( http://mmoparadox.com ) YOU MUST BE LOGGED OUT OF THE GAME FOR THIS TO WORK. Step 2. Click "Hero Panel" and then click the character name you wish to change the nation of. Step 3. Look in the bottom right corner of the Character Panel, you will see this: ↓ Step 4. Click the little Radio Button under either Capella or Procyon, and your in game nation will be changed. Category:PaRaDoX CABAL Online Category:Guides